In the implementation of conventional routing techniques, a partition pin selection is required for every boundary signal net routing. After an initial implementation, all partition pin nodes are selected either at the beginning of routing or at the end of routing, where the same boundary connection is used after carving out a reconfigurable module (RM) logic. All the static routing nodes at the boundary or outside of the RM logic are preserved, while all the RM routing nodes are eliminated. On the same boundary path, the new RM driver may be placed in a different location, while the static placement (e.g. a static load) and static routing may not change. Therefore, the router needs to route from the new RM driver to an existing partition pin node.
A significant disadvantage of such conventional routing techniques is that, during re-implementation process, the router has to route the new RM driver/load to/from the partition pin node. This routing constraint may cause congestion due to limited routability to and from the partition pin node, as well as a quality of result (QoR) degradation, in the re-implementation process of the partial reconfiguration flow. Another disadvantage of such conventional routing techniques is that, for the boundary nets which are not proper for post-route partition pin assignment, the pre-assigned partition pin selected during placement may be sub-optimal, leading to routability issues and QoR degradation in initial implementation of Partial Reconfiguration flow.
Accordingly, there is a need for implementing a partial reconfiguration that selectively implements partition pins.